1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to anchor structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer anchor apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting a trailer tongue relative to a ground support in a secure manner to accommodate the trailer in a stable relationship relative to the underlying ground support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers, and more particularly mobile homes, are mounted in fixed orientations for their use and typically such homes are subject to winds, floods, and other conditions adversely effecting stability of the trailer structure. Prior art anchors to secure such trailers have in the past been of an elaborate and expansive structure limiting their use. Such prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,887 to Giles wherein a support plate is arranged for mounting a mobile home structure thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,053 to Lopes sets forth a mobile home anchor utilizing adjustable chain link member, with an anchor pin mounted within a cementious base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,314 to Tanner sets forth a mobile home anchor mounted within an expanding lower anchor portion arranged for embedding within a subterranean cementious environment.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trailer anchor apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.